


Merlin's guide to catching fairies.

by lovinglittleboat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is confused, Arthur tries to be caring, Cute, Fluff and Humor, Gauis is sick of Merlin's problems, Gauis is so done, Gauis is unhelpful, Kissing, Love, M/M, Merlin is So Done (Merlin), Merlin is awkward cute, The fairy's are very annoying, but they make up for it by shiping Merthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinglittleboat/pseuds/lovinglittleboat
Summary: It's Merlin's job to catch the fairieflying around Camelot, since Gaius is 'getting too old to deal with Merlin's stupid problems.'Sadly, these fairies are known for spreading secrets so it gets harder and harder to keep his own a secret.Then one of them tells him that Arthur is in love with him… and then things get interesting…
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 192





	Merlin's guide to catching fairies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi welcome to my fic, i had many ideas and had to keep starting over because i didn't know if it was good enough…
> 
> yes, slef confidence is very low rn, i think i've kind of hit that point in time where life has shoved you down and you don't know how/ don't have the energy to get up so you just stay tthere lying on the ground waiting for something to happen…
> 
> anyway! on a more possitive note, i really hope you do enjoy reading this! :)

“Hey watch where you’re going!” Someone yelled. At first Merlin thought it was Arthur, but he could recognise Arthur’s voice anywhere, and this definitely wasn’t his. “You’re on fairy property.” 

Merlin’s eyes trailed down, and there, sitting on a daisy, was a little fairy wearing a purple dress and an annoyed expression plastered on her face.

“I’m really sorry, I just slipped, I didn’t realise you lived here.”

“Ugh! I told Jennifer to make the toadstools bigger, but she just didn’t listen!” the fairy groaned.

Merlin looked around, indeed they were in a ring of little mushrooms.

“Oh no, I can see them, it’s fine.” He reassured her. Merlin thought now would be a good time to leave, as much as he enjoyed talking to strange magical creatures, he needed to go and find Arthur, but before he could move the fairy carried on talking.

“Then why’d you come?” she asked bitterly, and Merlin wished she could be sweet and kind like in the stories Hunith used to tell him.

“I told you!” Merlin cried, “I slipped!”

“You humans are so stupid, I am so done with this peace treaty.” She huffed.

“Oh no, please…” Merlin begged, but it was too late.

“Come on guys, we’re going back to Camelot, this stupid warlock descided borders don’t matter!”

Suddenly there was a chorus of cries around him, and what seemed like millions of little winged people rose from the ground.

Merlin had to wave his hands around to stop them from flying into his face, because half of them seemed to have no sense of direction. 

It took him a few moments to realise how horrible this situation was. Fairy’s were in camelot. And fairies were prone to telling secrets. This was bad. Really bad.

“No! Come back!” Merlin yelled. But it was hopeless. They were all gone.

Suddenly Arthur came into view, his crossbow still slung over his shoulder. Merlin could see the concern all over his face and hoped that nothing bad had happened to him, or worse he had already met those dreadful creatures.

“Are you okay, Merlin? I heard you shout.” Arthur ran to his side and Merlin pulled himself up from the grass. Slipping on a smile despite the fact he was dreading what would happen next.

“Thought I saw something.” 

“Let me give you some hunting tips, Merlin.” Arthur said, wrapping his arm around Merlin’s shoulder, “If you see prey, don’t shout, because it’ll scare it away, got it?”

Merlin nodded and leaned into his shoulder.

“Come on,” Arthur sighed, “let’s get you back to Camelot.”

Merlin hoped Arthur couldn’t feel how fast his heart was beating.

__

“We have a problem!” Merlin burst into Gaius’ chambers, as soon as he got back. 

The door swung shut behind him, and Merlin winced at the noise it made.

“I’m getting too old for this, Merlin.” Gaius didn’t even bother to look up from the herbs he was mixing, “If you have a problem to do with your magic, talk to the dragon. If you have a problem due to your growing feelings for the king of Camelot-”

Merlin felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. He had regretted his decision of telling Gaius about his feelings the moment it happened and he hadn’t stopped since then.

“- then talk to Lancelot. However, if your problem is that you're desperate to deliver potions for me, then you can ask me and I will most definitely say yes. But if your problem is that you want to leave camelot because you’re fed up with your destiny, then you can ask me, and I will say no. It's simple really.”

“No Gauis, this is a real problem!”

“Is anyone dying?” Gaius asked, finally putting the herbs down. 

“No… but there are fairies loose in camelot, and they're going to tell everyone my secrets.”

“Then you’d better catch them quickly Merlin.” seriously?! Was this the only advice he was getting?! “...and if anyone finds out about your magic, you must tell them it's a lie.”

“Right.” couldn’t be that hard.

“Here’s a jar.” Gaius threw a jar at him, and Merlin thumbled to catch it. “And there’s a net in the cupboard.”

__

“I’m sorry everyone, but I have to interrupt this council meeting.” Merlin clapped his hands together.  
All the knights turned to his direction and Merlin instantly felt awkward, especially since he hadn’t planned exactly what he was supposed to be saying.

“What’s new?” Arthur rolled his eyes, “ You were meant to be assisting me to this council meeting ten minutes ago, and now you turn up halfway through telling us you have something important to say.”

Merlin glared at him and could tell the king was trying hard not to smile.

“I wanted to say that there are fairies on the loose in camelot, and they are prone to lying, well sometimes they tell the truth, but not all the time, you know? So it’s kind of like a 50/50 type thing-”

“I thought fairies always told the truth.” Mordred put in.

Bloody Mordred, always knows so much about magic…

“No… that’s been… proven wrong by someone who studies fairies.... Who’s name I really can’t remember right now.”

“Oh… Okay.” Mordred nodded.

“Sounds cool, I'm going to tell the fairies to tell everyone how amazingly handsome I am.” Gwaine smirked.

“No, fairies are a bad thing!” Merlin moaned, “that’s why i’m warning you!”

“I thought you believed in magic being restored to camelot.” Arthur was still looking confused.

“I do, but these fairies like telling other people secrets.”

Arthur’s face turned scarlet.

“Got something to hide, Princess?” Gwaine nudged him, and Arthur looked down at the table and proceeded to pretend like this conversation wasn’t happening.

__

“Gwaine likes to dream about apples and cheese.” One of the fairies told him whilst Merlin was desperately trying to catch her, swinging a jar around and gaining some odd looks from a group of serving girls.

“I know, just stay still please!”

“Gwen likes to dream about flowers and multiple different knights.”

“Okay…”

“Oh and Arthur likes to dream about you! I mean like a lot, he thinks about you all the time.” The fairy smiled cheerfully.

Merlin nearly dropped his net.

Arthur thinks about him. About Merlin. All the time.

“Good things?” He hated himself for asking, especially when he was supposed to be catching her.

“Yeah, he thinks you’re beautiful, but I really can’t see it…”

Merlin’s head was spinning. Did Arthur really see that? Did Arthur see anything in him?Merlin swung the net at her again, to mask the mixture of emotions running through his body. Maybe he could have gotten her if his hands weren’t shaking so much.

“Hey! That was rude! I gave you quality content, you have no right to catch me!” The fairy squealed.

“I’m sorry, it was lovely really, but-”

Before he could finish the sentence, she flew out of sight, and once again Merlin was left empty handed.

~oOo~

Merlin had nearly given up, it was all so tiring, they were all so quick. He cursed his clumsiness for making him trip into that fairy circle. 

“Hey!” a new fairy taunted, waving his hand and dancing above his face. Merlin hated it instantly.

“Please. Stay. still.” He begged, hoping the fairy would get some sort of idea at how painstaking this was.

The fairy grinned at him and swooped down next to his ear.

“I know you’re emrys.” He whispered. “And I’m going to tell Arthur.”

Merlin stepped back and as quickly as he could snatched it out the air.

“Not today, fairy!”

“I have a name you know!” the fairy squirmed around in his hand.

“What’s your name then?” 

“Jake, Jake flowerpot.”

Merlin opened the jar and dropped Jake inside, screwing the lid on tight. 

“Well then Jake, you have officially been caught.”

Jake slammed his hands against the jar in anger.

“Hey, Merlin!” Someone behind him grabbed him by the shoulders and Merlin dropped the jar, watching in terror as it smashed before him. “Guess who it is.”

“Fuck you, Gwaine.”

“You guessed right, Merls!” 

The fairy flew up between them, smoothing out his striped shirt.

“Merlin is emrys!” He shouted before flying away quickly. 

Merlin held his breath.

“What’s and emrys?” Gwaine asked eventually.

“I… I have absolutely no clue.”

__

“Merlin, can you just stop that for a second.” Merlin noticed Arthur approach him in the corridor and put his net down immediately feeling a sense of dread rise up in his chest. This was it.

“S-sure.” Merlin tried and failed to keep his voice from breaking.

“Come into my chambers.” Arthur took his hand, it wasn’t forceful, in fact it was kind of gentle. 

Merlin tried to make an excuse as to why he didn’t have the time to talk, but his mouth seemed unable to form any proper words.

He let Arthur take him away instead. He sat on Arthur’s bed and tried to prepare himself for the worst.

“I know your secret, Merlin.”

“Please don’t kill me!” Merlin said in alarm, gripping to one of Arthur’s bed posts. “I use it for you, Arthur, I promise.”

“I’m not talking about your magic, Merlin, half the kingdom already know that!” 

Merlin studied Arthur’s face. He knew all this time? 

Was Merlin really that bad at hiding it.

“Why didn’t you ask me?” Merlin looked up at him, his chest hurt, all of those years of hiding from his best friend and it turned out he knew all along.

“I was waiting for you to be comfortable enough to talk to me about it.”

Merlin couldn’t help it anymore, he wrapped his arms around Arthur and pulled him into a hug, Merlin could feel him smiling into his hair.

“Your so stupid, Merlin.” He whispered.

“So what secret were you referring too?” Merlin asked, not bothering to pull away, Arthur didn’t move either, which made Merlin feel a little bit better.

“A little fairy in a pink dress flew up to me and told me that Merlin was deeply in love with me and that the whole of Camelot wanted us to just date already.”

Merlin pulled away.

“That’s a lie! I told you, they lie all the time, I don’t actually love you!” Merlin said without thinking, maybe it was because he was so used to lying it had become a natural instinct.

“Really?” Arthur’s face fell and Merlin felt foolish. He hadn’t forgot what one of the fairies had told him earlier, in fact he had been repeating it his head multiple times, but he thought that the stupid fairy was trying to mock him and shut it down everytime.

“No! I was lying before, it’s true!” He said probably louder than he should’ve, which would probably result in everyone in the castle asking him about this conversation he was currently messing up.

Arthur looked slightly taken back and Merlin wanted to go jump off the balcony behind them. 

“Can we start this conversation over?” He asked timidly.

“You can try…”

Merlin took in a deep breath.

“Hi Arthur, I have magic, I also think I'm in love with you. Also fairies don’t really lie, I made that up too.”

He could feel his heart racing; he was breathing so quickly Arthur had to grab his shoulders to steady him.

“Hey Merlin, I know you have magic, also I think I’m in love with you.... and that is a very interesting fast, thankyou.”

Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but instead of words, he felt Arthur’s lips on his own, they were warm and sweet, and Merlin had to pull his arms around Arthur’s waist to steady himself or possibley keep himself from fainting in shock.

Arthur laughed as he struggled to catch his breath afterwards, looking at him in an endearing way. Merlin smiled back, running his thumb over his cheek before reaching out to kiss him again.

__

Meanwhile the knights were hanging out in armoury when the fairies burst into the room.

“So, did you do it?” Percival asked and all the knights sat up straight immediately.

The fairies exchanged glances.

“We’ll say it on the count of three.” one of them whispered, and the others nodded. “Okay, 1...2...3…

“Merlin and Arthur are officially together!!!”

All the knights started cheering.

**Author's Note:**

> i really, would appreciate it if you commented, i really loved talking to you guys last time, it really makes my day :)
> 
> <3
> 
> like, seriously u can just say hi and i'll say it back (might take me some time to reply, but if promise i will eventually!!)
> 
> EDIT: hey are people rereading this? i've noticed how the hit count is still going up lmao, so umm if you are i appreciate you so much guys *hugs*


End file.
